Blaine, Blaine, Blaine Devon Anderson
by jobelle516
Summary: Just all good Blaine. And at some stage Blainey Bear. 1st you need to know: Blaine is the Centre of the Universe. This is Blaine realizing that Kurt moves him. Romance, Poetry, Humour. Umina, hmmm! (read, enjoy, review) kute little a/n: Glad you all love this collection.
1. Blaine is the Centre of the Universe

**Inspiration: ** I saw a You Tube collection of all Blaine thingz. It was amazing, and so, so good. And I just needed to get this out of my system.

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership of Glee, yet! {But I own my imagination.}

* * *

**Strawberry fields and Raspberry Hair Gel: ** I totally am in adoration of Blaine. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces. Poem's and inspirational works. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. The strength of his character is so good. And I forgive him.

* * *

**~ Blaine is the Centre of the Universe ~**

**~ XxOo ~**

Did he call him buck boy?

I think I need to move in with the producers or someone and get some first hand access to Blaine.

Please, please, please?

I love his voice so much.

When he whispers, when he speaks, when he sings.

I love him so much.

No wait, I adore him.

I'd like to have a collection of him on my lounge room walls.

I'd love a sheet set or doona set.

I'd love blankies and bunny slippers with Blaine all over 'em. Oh, and Kurt too.

I'd love my pyjama's, dressing gown, hair towel, hot water bottle too,

all covered with Blaine, Kurt and some Sebastian.

**~ XxOo ~**

Yes, yes, yes.

Blaine is the centre of the universe.

He is the Sun who shines so brightly for us.

Kurt is the moon, who moves around Blaine.

And we are littler stars and planets and comets, occasionally going near Blaine, but never, ever, ever colliding with him.

We give him respected space.

Only Kurt can crash into him.

Umm!

I really, really care for you.

I never, want to mess this up.

You, move me, Blaine.

I, love you.

**~ Swoon! ~**


	2. Blaine is my O2 and H2O

**Inspiration: **I saw a You Tube collection of all Blaine thingz. It was amazing, and so, so good. And I just needed to get this out of my system.

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership of Glee, yet! As for Fever by Adam Lambert, I own no copyrights, but I have him on three cd's and a dvd. Swoon and wish upon a star. {I own my imagination.}

**Stats for Nerds: **And now I love the stats for nerds. timestamp seconds 585.000, 320x240, 0 average kbps, 65% volume, TagStreamPlayer, HTTP, 7393 kbps, 10 stage fps, 19 video fps, 9 dropped, 0 kbps, accelerated video rendering, software video decoding, -22.260 db,1 audio factor. All equal Blaine Devon Anderson.

* * *

**Strawberry fields and Raspberry Hair Gel: **I totally am in adoration of Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces. Poem's and inspirational works. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. The strength of his character is so good. And I forgive him.

* * *

**~ Blaine is CoU, Ch2 ~**

**~ XxOo ~**

My life is such a mess,

You, complete, me.

Would you be mine?

2:00 to 2:27

Of

Fever.

My insides are grabbed, my heart is grabbed.

And I just want you in my arms.

And you just want Kurt.

I hurt.

My words point downward.

Why is that

?

In my dreams you are there.

**~ X ~**

The centre of attention in the Warblers, rock stars.

You found your missing piece.

"_Oh, there you are._"

He doesn't appreciate you, like I do.

He left. Claiming he'd never say goodbye to you.

He wanted to see you everyday, of his last senior year, make it special.

You followed and showed how much you really care.

"_I changed schools to be with you. That doesn't make you feel loved?_"

If I had you.

If we could really be.

I'd be so rich.

He graduated and moved towns, hours away.

He said he'd be there for you.

But he lied.

Phone calls unanswered.

No replies.

Emptiness fills the empty void.

You needed, wanted, NEEDED HIM!

Understandable and forgivable.

Just don't do it again.

**~ insert love hearts ~**


	3. Yellow Blaine Road

**Music Inspiration:** All you need is love, the Beatles. Honestly, love is all we need.

**Glee Ownership Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own it, but my imagination _'I Do'_. I'd love the mirrors and the stair case of Dalton Academy.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, Raspberry Hair Gel and bright yellow blazers: **I totally am in adoration of Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces. Poem's and inspirational works. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. The strength of his character is so good. I forgive him, and Season 5 is going to have me loving him more.

* * *

**~ Yellow Blaine Road ~**

**~ XxOo ~**

Stop me on the stairs, ask me a question.

Take my hand, come run with me.

Watch me sing, serenade you, new kid.

Let's enjoy some coffee and maybe blame it on the alcohol.

Can I crash in your bed? Where, am I? Where, are you?

Happy Valentine's day, just a few love hearts together and apart.

Dance with me, leave me, please answer your phone.

It's me, calling for you.

Punish me no more, I'm so very, very sorry.

You in a faux bow tie, gets me every time.

**~ XxOo ~**

That shade of purple suits you, hmmm!

No, I'm, not done, with you.

Look me in the eye, let me, look, into you.

Let me promise, I will never, ever, ever …..

**~ XxOo ~**

Please say we can try again?

As boyfriends, please, please, please?

Your smirky, cheeky smile is killing me inside.

You want me, I can tell. And I love you so, so very, very much.

You'd make me so happy, I have just the smile to make you see.

**~ XxOo ~**

I know how serious you are, you're pointing with _'that'_ finger.

Wave your hand at me some more, and demand of me, what you will.

BLOW your whistle Kurt Hummel, how I miss your lips on mine.

I've missed watching you sing and dance, I've missed doing all this with you.

Let _'me'_, connect with you, let _'me'_ make you safe, let _'me'_ love you.

This is no fantasy, our life is not a dress rehearsal, this is real, this is now.

3 minutes, 10 minutes, just a few days. Our time, is a moment.

Follow me where I lead.

Let me hold you and whisper into you, I love you yeah, yeah, yeah.

Our hands are meant to hold each other, for all eternity.

All I want to do, is spend my life loving you.

**~ Please say you do too? ~**


	4. Blaine Bought a Jeep

**Glee Ownership Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own it, but my imagination _'I Do'_.

**Inspiring** piece of Victoria, Australia, is Walhalla and Licola. Very lovely to visit and enjoy. And I recommend putting them in your google meister, and checking out where I'm talking about.

**Dedication: **To my littlest Sister. She and her lovely family feed me food and ideas. And I love her and them so much.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, Raspberry Hair Gel and a little grease monkey: **I totally adore Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces. Poem's and inspirational works. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. The strength of his character is so good. I forgive him, and Season 5 is going to have me loving him more.

* * *

**~ Blaine Bought A Jeep ~**

**~ XxOo ~**

At first it didn't seem possible. How could it really? How could Blaine Devon Anderson buy a jeep? But he did.

His Dad had given him an advance on his graduation gift. A sizeable amount of money.

He was supposed to use it to get study supplies, bond for an apartment, rent in advance. He was supposed to use the money to furnish his first apartment.

But he didn't use the money that way. Instead Blaine bought something else, he bought a Jeep.

And not just any jeep. This one was big enough for camping in. Him and Kurt could experience all the Brokeback Mountaineering, their free weekends would allow.

They could have real cross country experiences. Up to Walhalla, out the back of Walhalla and up to Licola.

Walhalla being an old goldfield township, nestled in a valley of dark green vegetation and a cricket field up on high.

Blaine sighed with satisfaction. Imagining the kisses he'd be placing on Kurt's lips, down and around Kurt, and up to no good. But all would, so certainly be good, be very good.

Blaine had proposed something as wild as getting married to Kurt. Kurt agreed, it was wild and wonderful and he said _"Yes"_.

And now Blaine had to put a cherry on top of his extreme happiness. He needed to seal the deal, and an extravagant gift for himself, was the selfish act he wanted.

He'd awoken early, showered, dressed and prepared his own breakfast. He left a note for his parents, he'd be home after school, but wanted to do something important before his classes started.

He went to the dealership, chose carefully, wisely. The salesman tried to pitch a high sale, but none was really needed. Blaine knew what he wanted.

In a few short hours the sale was done, registration sorted, and he was driving to school.

"Hey guyz, hey Sam, look I bought a jeep."

"You bought a jeep?" Sam's hand was paused in applying chap stick to his bottom lip. "Sure did." Was Blaine's reply.

Sugar with one hand on her hat, chewing gum repeated Sam's question. "Blaine, you bought a jeep?"

Leaning back on the school fence, arms crossed and proudly looking at his new acquisition. "I sure did."

"Where's Kurt? I want to see the smile on his face." He doesn't wait for any answers, he takes the steps two at a time, and slips through the main doors.

~ The school day finishes, and he walks in the door to two very grumbly looking parents. ~

Before he has time to say hello. His Dad questions. "You bought a jeep?"

His Mum puts down her coffee. "Darling, let me handle this. Now Blaine, did you buy a jeep?" She holds her son by his shoulders, looks into his eyes. He slowly raises his eyes to meet hers, and the smile on his face is nearly as gorgeous as when he was proposing to Kurt.

"Yes, Mum, Dad. I, bought a jeep."

"Well, that's that then, isn't it?" His Dad is somewhat exasperated. "Where did you get the money from?"

"My savings for university. The advance you gave me for my graduation." Still the pride in him doesn't waiver. The joy on his face is clearly evident and very, very cute.

"I bought a jeep. And it's the best jeep I could have found." He sits down at the kitchen table. Fiddles with a napkin, seeming to ponder on more information to say.

"It was a big decision, I know. But, I'm confident I've made the right choice." He looks at his parents. "Mum, Dad, I've asked Kurt to marry me, and he said yes."

They exchange concerned looks, and share those concerned looks with Blaine.

"Blaine, honey." They sit on either side of him at the table. His Mum holds his hands, he goes to withdraw them, but she holds them harder.

"Blaine, you're a strong, young man. And we're very proud of you, for so many of your accomplishments." His Dad is trying to hold in some quality aggravation.

His Mum gives one of his hands to his Dad. So now all three are holding hands around a kitchen table. They look like they might go into full prayer mode.

His Mum and Dad close their eyes for a few moments. Blaine closes his too, and braces himself for their disapproval.

"Mum, I love you. Dad, I love you too. But..."

"But no buts Blaine." His Dad is very serious now. His Mum is close to tears.

"I adore and care for Kur..."

"Blaine, I don't think you can see how serious a situation you have put our family in." Words from his Mum, so unexpected.

"Blaine, you have made a decision, without consulting us." At this his Dad shakes his head and lowers it, may be in shame.

His Mum and Dad get up from the table. Walk toward the doorway. Stop and look at one another.

They have their backs to Blaine, and hug tightly.

He sits there, surprised that they haven't yelled at him. But also upset that they haven't been more supportive.

His Mum and Dad hug each other some more. His Mum sniffles "I can't believe he's done this." His Dad hands her a tissue. "I know, it's so out of character."

And they look at him a moment, and then back to each other. And happen to say at the same time.

"Our Blaine, bought a jeep!"

~ Beep, beep ~


	5. Between two sheets

**Glee Ownership Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own it, but my imagination I do. And I don't think anyone else would admit ownership of my shilly fun stuff.

**Inspiring** piece of toosh in that Cheerio uniform and I'm really hungry right now.

**Dedication: **To anyone who is hungry for food, or Blaine Devon Anderson. This is also a sweet story for _rakasklaine, _who has some very nice stories here in fanfiction land.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, Raspberry Hair Gel, a little grease monkey and Vegemite/Devon sandwiches: **I totally adore Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces. Poem's and inspirational works. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He is just so good. I forgive him, and Season 5 has me loving him more.

* * *

**~ Between two sheets ~**

**~ XxOo ~**

C'mon, who thought up this guy's name?

Between two sheets of paper, I write poetry. Words to inspire love, devotion, feed hungry emotions. Water down tears and erase heartache.

Between two slices of bread I'd enjoy a salad sandwich. First slice of bread would have a thin spread of avocado, then a leaf of crisp lettuce. Next is a slice of Swiss cheese, a few slices of Devon, then some sweet beetroot. Maybe a little red onion, and chutney. The top layer of bread would have a nice spread of vegemite. Oh how delightful! This favourite sandwich needs a glass of juice, to quench a lunch time thirst.

**~ XxOo ~**

Between two purple sheets on my bed, and under a heavy doona, I would adore Blaine Devon Anderson. I would let him rest his beautiful head of loose curls, free from gel, on the softest pillow. On his feet are bed socks, touching a purple hot water bottle, wrapped in a protective cover.

He wasn't well, when he came to visit me. And I let him rest on top of the covers. I told him I'd wake him, when Kurt rang. So far though, Kurt hasn't rung. And Blaine has fallen asleep, on top of my bed.

I tiptoed in, and put a light blankie on him. He stirred and mumbled. I held my breath. Then I tiptoed back out to the lounge room, and checked the heater temperature.

I read a few chapters of The Land of Stories, glanced at the phone and put a book mark between the sheets of Mr CC's cleverness.

**~ XxOo ~**

I fell asleep, and when I woke up, Oh My God! I'm in bed with Blaine Devon Anderson, and he has me wrapped up tight in his arms. And he's mumbling in my ear, sweet words of love for Kurt. Now he's nibbling my ear and I'm starting to cry gentle tears of jealousy.

"Blaine?" I say quietly.

"Yes Tina?" Blaine always whispers to me.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"I'm pretending you're not the love of my life, but the most important person to help me get better right now." He snuggles into my hair some more. "Is this okay, just for now?"

"Blaine, I'm falling in love with you." And I kiss him back. "And if this helps you get better, then let me be the best medicine for you."

**~ XxOo ~**

Between two very tall, heavy bookcases sits my landline phone, my mobile phone, Blaine's mobile phone, and a copy of The Land of Stories. The phone volumes are all turned down, and the inside cover of the book reads: Dearest Tina, thank you for loving us.

**~ XxOo ~**

The sun is shining bright between my curtains. I've been awake for quite a while now. Just lying here, watching Blaine sleep. It's a lovely Sunday. We don't have to be anywhere too soon, today. Kurt's flight gets in at about midday. So I have all morning to help Blaine get better some more.

When he wakes up, I'll ask him if he'd like toast with strawberry jam, or scones with strawberry jam and whipped fresh cream.

Oh dear, "Good morning Tina." He just kissed my forehead. I'm going to savour every moment I can. I especially love how he whispers his words to me.

"Good morning Blaine." He just kissed me more. Oh God, how I love You so.

**~ XxOo ~**

The morning progressed along. I checked the phones, nobody had rung. And I say a silent prayer of thanks above.

He washed while I cooked breakfast. He ate while I washed. He sung whilst doing the dishes. I sung whist making my bed.

**~ XxOo ~**

"Tina?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Tina, this can't ever happen again." And he ties up his shoe laces. He stands up, comes to me and holds my chin up to greet his lips. "Trust is easily lost, when a heart is broken."

I know he is right. And I know that this probably should never, ever happen again.

"Blaine, don't get ill again."

**~ XxOo ~**

They meet Kurt at the airport. And ….

* * *

**This was such a delight to write.**

**Currently enjoying Season 4.**

**I'd love you more, if you would review.**

**You don't need to log in. Just type away and hit the post review key.**

**Love to you anyhow.**


	6. That Red Cheerio Uniform

**Glee Ownership Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own it, but my imagination I do and I love twisting what I see and hear. 'Cause with my hearing, everything gets a little twisted in interpretation. I don't think anyone else would admit ownership of my shilly fun stuff. {but still just read and enjoy, no cheating allowed.}

**Inspiring** piece of toosh in that Cheerio uniform.

**Dedication: **To guyz who try to do events like Tough Mudder, dance and gymnastics. Honestly, keep it up buddies.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, Raspberry Hair Gel, a really yellow blazer, a little grease monkey, Vegemite/Devon sandwiches and that Cheerio uniform: **I totally adore Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy and the Hunny who plays him is sooooo gorgeous too. This is a collection of Blaine pieces. Poem's and inspirational works. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He is just sooooo good. I forgive him, and Season 5 has me loving him more. More, more, more Cheerio uniforms on guys.

* * *

**~ That Red Cheerio Uniform ~**

**~ XxOo ~**

"_I can only do this once, it has to be absolutely perfect."_

"_Ahuh!"_

"_Sam, it has to be real special."_

"_You're not wrong there! Wait, a__re you actually talking about, what I think you're talking about?"_ Sam asked incredulously_. "Dude, we're in High School. I don't think you're ready for this, and I'm not letting you."_

"_Well I'm not asking for your permission, I'm already going to do it. What I'm asking for is your help, and I don't know how to do this. You're my best friend." _

"_Okay, and as your best friend I need to remind you, that just a few weeks ago you were totally confused and didn't know where you stood with the Cheerio's."_

"_Well I don't remember you being this introspective when you took your clothes off and danced for those women at that bar."_

"_One I don't think that matters, and two I needed the money. I kind of regret it." _

"_Will you listen to yourself. You sound exactly like the rest of the world, saying that it's not time yet. Well you know what? People like me have been hearing that for hundreds of years, this is happening. I am going to do this routine. Not only are you my best friend, I was hoping you'd be my sponsor too. So let me know if you change your mind." _

**~ XxOo ~**

He'd been admiring Blaine in his coloured1 outfit, it was so tight on him. And from the distance he's at, Sebastian can see the height difference and attitude changes between Blaine and Sam. And he snorts at the 'bro' tiff.

"_Honestly, these two are nauseating. I can't stay here and watch a moment longer." _Sebastian jumps into his red sports car, and drives on. As he comes close to Sam and Blaine walking in the park, he sounds the car horn and waves at them.

His stereo is blasting out some great music 'I GOT THIS FEELING ON A SUMMER DAY, WHEN YOU WERE DON'T KNOW ALL THE WORDS, THEY SING TOO FAST. BOOM! BOOM! ...I DON'T CARE…'

**~ XxOo ~**

"_So Sam, are you going to record my performance? It's really important for me."_

"_Are you going to wear that thong, like Coach suggested?" _And Sam smacks his forehead at the idea. _"I mean seriously, Dude, come on. You're a bloke."_

"_I've been wearing thongs for months now. They're really comfortable. You didn't even know, did you? I got mine from Kurt's collection of them, he looks really good in 'em too."_

They stop walking. Sam looks down at Blaine's toosh, as he twirls around. Blaine stops, does a few air kicks and wiggles his toosh some more, in Sam's direction.

"_Yeah, looks pretty good. Can't tell a thing. Wow! Where do I get a pair then."_

"_Well, they come in all sorts of colours and fabrics and…."_

* * *

_**Little author notes, from a cute little author: Honestly, his toosh looks good 'cause he keeps it in shape by not sitting on it all day long doing sweet f/a. And hmmm… please review, for all that you've read to here. You don't even need to log in, just type.**_


	7. Art Class 101

**Glee, Twilight and QAF Ownership Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own 'em, but my imagination I do. And I don't think anyone else would admit ownership of my shilly fun stuff.

**Inspiration: **Mr CC saying on his face book page that he might have the choice to go somewhere, where he might need to wear speedos. Also my studies are coming to a close and I keep getting asked what I'm going to do next year. Maybe art class? And after seeing some adorable Mr DC in his diva-ness delight and other great poses as Blaine.

**Dedication: **To us ladies who delight in this sort of stuff. Oh and for guyz too. It's for everyone.

**2****nd**** Ownership Disclaimer: **An inspired mention from **Property of Kurt Hummel** by the author **'****_partitioning'_**. An absolute scream of a story. It'll be in my faves listing for authors and stories. Also some borrowed character's from **Dalton** by _'__**CP**_ _**Coulter'**_, also in my faves and also very good.

**Psst**: I hope this reads well. I don't normally do the long paragraph things. But it comes over as hormone driven writing/saying/thinking/reading, whether that is male or female.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, raspberry hair gel, a really yellow blazer, a little grease monkey, Vegemite/Devon sandwiches, that Cheerio uniform and a red robe with matching slippers: **I totally adore Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces, poems and other inspirational work. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He is just so damn gorgeous. I forgive him, and Season 5 has me loving him more. {read, enjoy, review, do not copy though}

* * *

**~ Art Class 101 ~**

The art class required a male model, to be centre piece for a nude demonstration. Twenty five prospective models were required for the 7:30am class. The teacher opens the door and greets them with the same info. "Thank you for coming, please go in that room. Get warmed up, have you had breakfast? No, well you'll have to go in that other room and have something to eat. You are going to be here for quite some hours. Lunch is at 12:30, so it's going to be a long, long morning. Yes, you've eaten, okay go in that room there and relax." She ticks off their names from the role call sheet. "Blaine, Jacob, Edward, Matthew, Logan, Julian, Evan, Ethan, Michael, Bwian! Wait what sort of name is Bwian? Oh right, spelling error. Brian, Justin, Shane, Peter, Phillup? Are we right with the spelling there?" Looks him up and down, hmm, like a big, really big teddy bear hmm, very cute, very cute indeed, dreamy voice for radio too. "Right, now you late comers. In here please?" Pours herself a juice, apple juice, very nice. "Right, so Brett is it? Umm! Are you sure you're suitable for this? I mean come on, give me a good look at you." Brett strips down to his jocks, Dottie had been real proud of him, he cleaned up very nicely. Under all that dirt and unkempt clothing, was a really good looking guy with muscles. "Okay, I think we can admit you as a contender. Thanks Brett, over there with all the others. JAKE, sorry I mean Jake, lovely to see you here. Ryder, Brodie, yep a certain season 4 Aussie Sheila thinks you might be cut for the job. So that leaves just eight more guyz. You all go where I've already told you to go and I'll have a break too."

Those who hadn't eaten, went in the dinning room for some much loved eggs, bacon and fried tomatoes on toast. Those who had eaten went into the drone room, where they could just chill out and prepare their nerves for unravelling, if they hadn't done nude modelling before. Marley and her Mum loved serving the Bods their breakfast rations. And wished they could ration some of the Bods for themselves. The other New Direction girls loved attending to the needs of all the Bods, too.

"Darn, how to find eight more Bods? Right, gentleman hiding behind all those hidey hole places around the studio set. We need you as possible contenders please? No, no don't worry, we probably won't be needing you for this, we just need a specific number to start with. But think of the inspiration that will come, for the artists who will be painting your image if you were chosen." More names to good looking guyz. "Joe, Sam, Artie, Noah, Kurt! Kurt you think you've got the Bod for this? You were fairly scrawny in Season 1, oh and 2, and Season 3 you were getting there. Definitely showing promise in Season 4, but Season 5 has you somewhat in shirts that are too awkward looking in the arms department. Mind you though that dance scene, with Blaine, in the first ep. Now that was showing some great Bod. But I don't think you should allow your management to have you wearing that hideous blue number in ep 2." Sigh, oh this is taking forever. "Alright Kurt, show us what you have. Oh my God!" And he strips to just his Speedos. "Right, definitely a contender. You know in Australia, those Speedos are nicknamed Budgie Smugglers!" Oh God, I love and hate this job. Sexual work place harassment is not the right word. "So gentlemen, you who haven't eaten, through that door for some breakfast. And those who have, through that door for waiting. Thank you all, we start in half an hour fr…o…m now." And she flips the switch on the timer.

Damn, only 22, that leaves two more. "Can I help you? No that's not on today, today is Art Class 101. Do you think you could strip down, sit on a pedestal for a few hours, while some artists paint your image? Okay then, well I'd really like you in the casting. So your name? Adam, okay. Your accent is dreamy, not that you'll be talking. Um, over there, Cuddly Duddly, you'll do just for the line up. Thank you so very much. Eaten, yes or no? Right well through those doors then. We have 20 more minutes. Relax, enjoy the morning. Chat with the other guyz and find out what you need to know." She walks them through to the drone room. "Gentlemen, two more here. Can you please all get to know one another share information for those who haven't done this before."

Eventually the timer signals half an hour being up. Those who had eaten are refreshed and join the other Bods in the drone room. "So final role call: Blaine, Jacob, Edward, Matthew, Logan, Julian, Evan, Ethan, Michael, Brian, Justin, Shane, Peter, Phillup, Brett, Jake, Ryder, Brodie, Joe, Sam, Artie, Noah, Kurt, Adam, Cuddly Duddly. Gentlemen, thank you all for coming for this audition. Now, I'm really happy with who we have here. However, only one of you will be required. The rest of you, we will keep your name and contact details for another occasion. Possibly next time though, we won't need to go through this procession. But as this is the first role call of the semester, it is very necessary that we do this."

**~ Swoon, shower, freshen up ~**

"Okay, gentlemen. In the change room you'll find your first costume, which you get to keep." It's just a pair of red jocks. "Please go in, change and be out as soon as." They do as they're told, oh umina, umina! And none of them seem very shy at all. Which is good, because this is just the prepping audition. "Right, okay. Hope you don't mind me saying, you are all very good looking. You've looked after yourselves well. Sam, you've definitely got a great bod. As I say your name, please stand there, Kitty will take your photo first. Then sit there, and Brittany will take your photo.

Sam, Edward, Jacob, Matthew, Logan, Julian, Evan, Ethan, Michael, Brian, Justin, Shane, no wait you can stay. Peter, Phillup, Artie, the wheel chair isn't a problem at all. For what we'll be doing, that's not an issue at all. Noah, Adam, Kurt, Joe, Brodie, Blaine, Shane, Brett, Jake, Ryder, and last but not least Cuddly Duddly. Oh you are so kute."

They take it in turns standing for two photos, then sit for two photos. "Elimination one leaves Blaine, Shane, Brett, Jake, Ryder and Kurt. Thank you everyone else, you can go and put your clothes back on. Please see Unique on your way out, fill in your contact details and then she'll give you your pay cheque for today. Even though we agreed to $50 each, I can see that some of you need more nourishment. And the arts funding grant will allow us $100 each instead. For you other six, please return to the drone room, where you'll find a robe and slippers to help you keep warm. There's also some morning tea and refreshments."

**~ Swoon some more ~**

The art students arrive, going straight to the studio. They position their canvases on the easels, position their stools, occasionally they might need them today. Sharpen a collection of Derwent pencils of various leads. Those who love their oil pastels best, arrange them, water colours are prepared. Those who prefer oil paints arrange those too. They go to the dinning hall and enjoy a very light salad and meat lunch. Beverages of juice or water, in the finest glassware. This class was expensive, but the quality of teaching has been worth every cent. One quarter of the cost has been dedicated to today's lesson itself. The cost of a live model is the most costly part of tuition.

"So students, lovely to see you at class. We have ended up with six very good looking models. I want you to be thorough with your choice selection. The model needs to be challenging for your style. So if you are ready, we'll go to the studio and they will stand for us." All the students go to the studio and the teacher goes to collect the Bods. "Gentlemen, if you'll follow me please. Come on, you can play Pac Man when you're finished for the day Jake. Blaine, can you put your Blainey Bear down for a little while? That's a good sweetie, thank you." Tick that Jake off the list, five to go. "Right, so Jake can you please take your robe and slippers off and stand on the podium. Wonderful, so arms on this angle, hmmm, nice. You really are a natural. Thank you. Now students please if you could check our maybe model. Check the whole bod, angle of his feet, ankles, especially the knees, muscle structure further upward. Now for those guyz who haven't man scaped." And she does the air talking marks thing with her fingers. "We really thank you, hair on your legs and everywhere else, really is raw and sexy. It's what you are supposed to have. And artists need reality to work with."

The students walk over, stand around Jake. Umms and humms, oohs and aahs are heard. They make notes on their pads, ticking off items and when they're finished they stand to one side. "Okay, thank you Jake, Ryder your turn. Thank you, you really are wonderful. It's a wonderful thing you are doing." Stand, turn position, hold pose, get inspected. Feet, ankles, knees, legs, jocks, six or no six pack, belly buttons inners and outers, chests of quality shaped pecks, shoulders, biceps, triceps, elbows, hmmm. "Thank you Ryder, now Brett your turn." Feet look pretty good, nails could do with a pedicure, knees wobbly, more of a challenge, good specimen here. Quality jaw line, eyes are interesting. "Thank you, Shane your turn." Oh God, this one is truly beautiful. A little bit on the tubby side, but that could be a real plus. "Shane can you turn around please, and hold in this pose please? Thank you, that's …..just…. terrific." Oh this one is really lovely. It's a shame it's the majority choice of the student's to choose though. "Okay, Kurt you're up." Interesting, very interesting. Quite lovely actually. The teacher walks around this specimen, coming up closer to his left, he flinches. "What's wrong? No I didn't notice anything wrong at all. I was just wanting to see something. Umm, no, well I wasn't going to mention it, but maybe you might have got offended or become too self conscious." He's a bit emotional, but still a quality contender. "I'd love to hug you right now to calm your nerves, but we can only touch you when you're fully clothed. So go compose yourself and we'll wait for you." Damn those are water works. But he is truly dreamy. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Looks at watch, five more minutes and I'll kill him. Bet you he's either gay or taken. Shame I can't date these lookers. I suppose I'll call Sebastian later and see if he want's to hook up. Okay, here comes a more composed kute Kurt. "Okay, as you were. That's a very interesting tattoo you have on your backside. Oh it's not a tattoo? Just residue ink. Do you think it will disappear any time soon? Well we can get a makeup artist to touch it up if you like. Or have some stronger removal solution. What does it say? Oh property of so and so. Interesting, practical joke I suppose. Well enough chatter, people are you finished with this guy? Wonderful, thank you so very much Kurt." She turns to all the would be models and announces. "The choice of our model is based on many factors. But it is the majority choice of the students. You are all great specimens. Now Blaine your turn." He stands on the podium, removes his robe and throws it to one side, bends at the knees to pick up his removed slippers and throws them over there too. At this point the sun shines through the glass and rests on his lovely physique. No need to tell him what to do, he just does what he wants. Turn pose, hold. God's gift and pure aphrodisiac to anyone who knows nothing better, because there is nothing else to compare.

Two of the female students have fainted, there is commotion in the studio to assist them. "No Blaine and you other guyz do not move, do not help anyone. You must remain exactly where you are as you are." Shit that's all I need, prima donna bods who think they're ambos. "Shane no, it's fine. Honestly, this happens quite often with those two. They haven't had a fella in many years, and no they're not into ladies." Oh where is my Mum and Nan when I need them. "You guyz can take a break in the drone room, yes you too Blaine. We've seen enough of you for the moment. Yes you can pose in there for practice." Worst bloody diva I've ever seen.

The teacher and the other students take time out. The two who fainted eventually regain their ability for not being fainted. All of the students agree and mill around the teacher. They mumble and grumble and promise to get some Dr Adaurable help. It's decided. "Right, well thank you students for your input. I'm sorry this has been a wasted event. I'll let them know. You can all pack up your things and we'll see you tomorrow, 7:30am sharp." Takes her glasses off, steps down and makes for the drone room. "Pardon did someone say Miss? You want to what? Are you sure? Well I can't have him back in here for the remainder of today. Stop your chatter, no it just isn't possible. Fair enough, fair enough. Blaine Devon Anderson can you come in here for a few minutes please?" She yells toward the open door and taps her foot. Looks at the doorway and he peaks around it. She does that upside down pointer finger twisty thing to indicate for him to come back. "Could you just finish your pose for us? Thank you, yes it was good that you left your robe and slippers in the other room." Idiot! Talk about loving himself. "And one more time. Position yourself, thank you. Students as you were." They observe Heaven in all it's picture glory. Sex on a stick, maybe. But this is Art Class 101, so art is all that is allowed. The students don't even talk or make a sound. They just make quick scribbles on their drawing pads, instead of making notes and ticking boxes.

"Thank you Blaine, that will be all. No students he can't stay. Do you want me to call security? I didn't think so. Yes Blaine I would like for you to leave. We'll be in touch if we need you. Thank you, you can leave." Honestly, does he not have anything else to do. "Maybe you could go shopping with your $100 and buy something new and lovely for yourself. Good idea, that's what I thought. Well, that's all we have for you today. Yes if we need you, you will be paid for as long as necessary." She presses the silent button for security. And they quickly respond. "Could you escort Mr Anderson to the dressing rooms and then to his car? Can you take him via Unique please? Can you shut him up and just take him away? Thank you." She turns to the new commotion coming from the students. "Why are you crying, you three? Now why are you crying? Really, you are really crying because of that reason? Give me a break. I don't even look at the survey sheets anymore. Because every class is the same. Every year for the last four has been the same. Yes, he will be the chosen one. What do you mean which one? You want me to say his name? Again? Fine, I'll say his name, the name of the chosen candidate to be our nude model for Art Class 101 is …are you ready for it?" Breathes in and out, 'cause every year they annoy her a little more. They tell their friends and then their friends come along for the classes. He needs to get a life and get out of her life.

**~ "Blaine Devon Anderson" ~**

* * *

**So funny, I wasn't going to do a music inspiration for this one. But then Teenage Dream came on as I was finishing my proof reading. Oh that voice with that song. Sigh!  
Little author notes from a kute little author: **well, I spent the good part of my whole Sunday on that piece of Sunday delight. I had all my children on a Sunday, me and my ex were also born on Sundays. I love Sundays so much. And if Mr CC and Mr DC are going to display their great bods to us, albeit via the internet or tv. Okay I've never seen them in person. But if they are gonna show it off to us like that, and then Mr CC talks about going somewhere, where he might need speedos, then this type of writing is what is going to happen. Oh, oh, if you didn't know: I've seen Mr DG who plays Brodie, in real life. Bugger he had his clothes on. He was like within arms distance and jumping on, and he is really, really, really good looking and I'm short, so he's tall. And friggin' better than just on the screen. Oh swoon some more, need chocolate.  
And this publication is about Blaine, Blaine, Blaine Devon Anderson. But you can't have Blaine without Kurt in the scene some where, and my boy Blainey Bear.


	8. Just A Little Bit of Ummmm

**Glee Ownership Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own it, but my imagination I do. I so love the story _Dalton_ by _'CP_ _Coulter'_, and the story is all hers. And I don't think anyone else would admit ownership of my shilly fun stuff.

**Inspiration: **Mr DC in his Halloween costume. My mower men. People who have given me nice words and help. Adam Lambert's If I Had You and Pick You Up from For Your Entertainment, get my little heart all fluttering fast too.

**Dedication: **This one is with extra love for _'Demon .beneath .the .yaoi2' _from FictionPress world. And also for _'IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside' _from FanFiction world. Just to give them a giggle extension from our pm's. And my new _boss lady_, '_rakasklaine'._

**Psst**: This piece is easy to read if you know the _Dalton _character, Shane. He's Blaine's brother. And when I'm thinking this fast, I can't help but think of him. I'm also getting ready to do some more with my story _Missing Scott, Missing Finn Hudson. _As it will have some fast paced sections.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, raspberry hair gel, a really yellow blazer, a little grease monkey, Vegemite/Devon sandwiches, that Cheerio uniform, a red robe with matching slippers and a little too much coffee: **I totally adore Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces, poems and other inspirational work. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He is just so damn gorgeous, yummy, lovely, adorable, dreamy, delicious. Season 5 has me loving him more. {read, enjoy, review.}

* * *

**~ Just A Little Bit of Ummmm ~**

OhmyGoddidyouunderstandasinglewordshesaid?

NoIdidntwhatdidyouthinkshewastalkingabout?

IreallyhavenoblastedideaWhatdowedoWhatdowedo?

WellIlltellyouwhatlmnotgoingtodo.

WhatWhatarentyougoingtodo?

Imnotgoingtohaveanymoreofthatcoffee!

Whywhatswrongwiththecoffee?

Cantyoutell?

BlainedoyouthinkIdaskyouwhatswrongwithitifIknew?

KurtsometimesyesIdothinkyouaskquestionswhenyoumust knowtheanswer.

OkayIllgiveyouthatBlaine.

SocanyoutellwhatswrongwiththecoffeeornotKurt?

NoIcanttellwhatswrongwiththecoffeeBlaine.

ItsreallydarkforstartersSuretheflavouriswonderfulb utitsmakingmyheartracetoomuchAnditsmakingmythought sracetoomuchAndIcantplaythisgamereallywellifitdoes allofthat.

Whatdoesitmatteraboutthecolour?

Thedarkerthecolourofthecoffeethemorelikelyyoullget hyperactivesideffectsandsometimeswiththenoircoffee Igetreallydepressedreallyquickly.

WellIdontmindonemomentofitIlovethinkingfastandraci ngfastboulyeahIwinagain.

Kurt!

Blaine!

Kurt!

Blaine!

Milo?

Surewhynot?

BecausewithmiloyoustarttoslowitalldownHowaboutsome cheeseDoyoulikecheese?

IlovecheeseIlikepillowsmorebutIlovecheese.

YouknowmyfavouriteYiddishProverbwhenIhearthewordpi llows?

YesIknowButtellmeagain.

CanI?

YesBlaineyoucanIlovewhenyoutellme.

Kurt?

Blaine?

KurtSleepfasterweneedthepillows.

Blaineyouvegottearscomingfromyourlittleadorableeye swhenyoulaughsomuch.

**~ Milk? ~**


	9. Bit'v Chockhlit

**Glee Ownership Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own it, but my imagination I do.

**Inspiration: **Suggestions of chocolate kisses and a little eye candy. Weak spot of mine, chocolate kisses and I love eye candy. Sigh and swoon a little more.

**Dedication: **Lovers of Chocolate, Blaine and Mr DC, and Sweeties nice enough to leave inspiring reviews.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, raspberry hair gel, a really yellow blazer, a little grease monkey, Vegemite/Devon sandwiches, that Cheerio uniform, a red robe with matching slippers, a little too much coffee and not enough chocolate: **I totally adore Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces, poems and other inspirational work. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He is just so damn gorgeous, **yummy**, lovely, adorable, dreamy, delicious. I forgive him, and Season 5 has me loving him more. {read, enjoy, review.}

* * *

This conversation starts with Blaine, enjoying anything he likes.

**~ Bit'v Chockhlit ~**

"Ummmm, this is really, really good. Show yummy. Hmmm, whatdoyouthink?"

"I think you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. Can't understand you very well."

"Come 'ear?"

"Hmmm, you're tickling me. Blaine! Stop already."

"No. More?"

"Ooh, you smell delightful, like Rum and Raisin. Hmmm! Like a dark chocolate birthday cake, like a heavily drunk Christmas cake. Like hot brandy custard and you're make me ummm!"

"Sweet notes of pink musk lollies, lemon butter sandwiches. Ooh peanut butter and 'tana sandwiches. Mashed banana and sugar sandwiches. Hot cup of cocoa and vegemite sandwiches."

"Vegemite, seriously? That's way too salty, and not really nice at all. When did you try that?"

"After Karofsky's suicide attempt. Mr Schue had us trying different things, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember that. He gave Rory some peanut butter, but that was all."

"I checked out the overseas aisle at the supermarket, and it was there. Pretty expensive too, but I liked it."

"Why with a hot cocoa?"

"It was a suggestion on the packet, by some Sheila in Australia. And mentioned in chapter 5."

"What's a Sheila?"

"Aussie female."

"Your turn, come here?"

"Aww, that's sweet. Do it again, do it again."

"How was that?"

"Ummm, Kurt!"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I'm all shticky."

"More?"

"Ah Stupid question!"


	10. Kisses of Blaine

**Glee Ownership Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own it, but my imagination I do. Borrowed location mentions from the great book of Dalton, written by the wonderful _'CP Coulter'. _You'll find this story here in FanFiction land too.

**Inspiration: **I was reading Kiss me goodbye by _'rakasklaine'_, you'll find this also here in FanFiction land. I was up to chapter 9, and I have no desire to spoil anything for you. And sudden wanting to kiss Blaine or Kurt made me wonder how either of them learned to kiss.

**Dedication: **Lovers of kisses, Blaine and Mr DC, Kurt and Mr CC.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, raspberry hair gel, a really yellow blazer, a little grease monkey, Vegemite/Devon sandwiches, that Cheerio uniform, a red robe with matching slippers, a little too much coffee, not enough chocolate and Oh how I love the number 61: **I totally adore Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces, poems and other inspirational work. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He is just so damn gorgeous, **yummy**, lovely, adorable, dreamy, delicious and **really kissable**. I'd kiss him, and Fan Fiction with the assistance of Season 5 has me loving him more. {read, enjoy, review.}

* * *

**~ Oh how I love the number 61 ~**

The photo album was heavy, full of memories good and bad. Collections of yesterdays, history lessons both valuable and many wasted opportunities.

Blaine could add and subtract to his hearts desire. But the reality is, sharing music and song is as intimate an act of love, as is making love. The touch of the finger tips are sexy turn ons, sufficient for Kurt. But Blaine has always wanted, desired, demanded more.

Spring cleaning helps decision times. What to take when he moves in with Kurt, Rachel and Santana. Most of his possessions he can leave behind. His wing of the family home will always be there for him. How fortunate he will always be, the family estate was looking at it's eighth generation of Andersons.

They can always come and go as they please. Many family members treated the home as their escape from reality. Reality outside the heavy secured, wrought iron gates. As the years of time turned on the calendar wall, the style of the gates changed too.

He looks out and down the long, long drive way. The main house was similar to Dalton Academy, and the immediate east and west wings were as intimidating as were Windsor and Stuart houses. The guest house, tucked away from the main driveway, was relaxed and inviting, similarly to Hannover House.

The self supporting farm yard had been serving the family well, through all generations and many more to come. Kurt would fit in nicely, if only he'd consider living here more often. At least Kurt would enjoy the kitchen and dinning rooms, when they visited at Christmas, Easter and other family events and functions. The plans for their wedding was coming along nicely.

His Father, whilst not approving, was slowly thawing to Kurt and the idea of the family expanding. Cooper had found a lovely young lady, one to have male heirs. So Blaine was a disappointment, but alliance with Burt Hummel would be a valuable addition. And hopefully Kurt would bring some modern sophistication and domesticity to aid his lovely Wife, Blaine's Mother. She approved and loved Kurt, so he would have to try, it couldn't be ignored or swept under the carpet any longer.

Blaine rests this heavy album onto his library table. It was going to have to stay behind, so studying it one more time was going to be heart wrenching and relieving. He decides to flip to his favourite section. His collection of kisses.

As a small child he was paige boy for an Aunt's wedding. Here he is in typical black dress pants, shiny shoes, long tails hanging past his little bottom from his dress coat. A bright white quality cotton shirt, soft pink cumberbun and bow tie, to match his flower girl partner. It's the first time he remembers using hair gel. It smelled of summer strawberries and he'd got a little sick from trying to eat it.

Her name was Ebony, the flower girl. They'd learnt the waltz's, and typical wedding dances. But the waltz's had been his favourite. She was cute and sophisticated, he was cute and quite manly. All the photos showed a young man with confidence, who obviously adored his wedding date. Even at this young age, Blaine wowed the women, of all ages. And after the bridal waltz, little Ebony looked Blaine in the eye and told him to kiss her. He had to kneel down and hold her hand, kiss it gently and ask her for a kiss. She would tell him he could kiss her. Then he had to stand up kiss her on the right cheek.

He looked around the room, his little face was very red. Every face he looked at was blurry. He was embarrassed and he could feel tears welling up. He looked at Ebony, she looked at him and crossed her arms. So Blaine knelt down, asked for her hand and kissed the back of it. Looked up at her and asked if he could kiss her please? She agreed of course, and feigned surprise. Then he stood up, brushed his knees down and looked at her blankly. She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. Then she offered her right cheek for him to kiss. He stopped, she turned and demonstrated how to pucker up. He puckered up, leaned in and kissed her cheek.

The photo only shows his hands on her waist and kissing her cheek. His mind remembers so much more.

He flips through a few more pages of different kisses. They were all lovely, some new experiences. None he was ever ashamed of. Especially this one. Here he is at his cousin's birthday party. His cousin was a few years older and Blaine was now 14. Rowena was her name and she made it known that Blaine was her date. So he did the polite guest behaviour that was expected of him, he played at being her date. And after the party she demanded a good night kiss. She was about the same age, he likes to think. He took her in his arms and turned her into a movie pose, leaned down and kissed her lips. Her weight unfortunately, got the better of them both and he fell down on her, the second after she crashed to the floor. She cried, he apologised, she cried some more.

He helped her up, she was embarrassed and wanted to run but he wouldn't let her. She sobbed, he offered her his handkerchief. She refused, so he wiped her eyes anyway. Then he took her chin, she stopped crying, she stopped everything. He raised her head to look at him. She hiccuped and looked into his dreamy brown eyes. He consoled her, leaned forward and kissed her lips. He remembers it so well. The first kiss had been too quick, the second one showed she had no experience. Her mouth was too open, no form, no pursing no puckering up. And she was all wet and sloppy. But he leaned back and asked if that made everything better now.

The photo shows them talking just afterward. He can hear himself and sees how he holds her hands with both of his. Her face is surprised and he remembers her beautiful smile as she left for her car.

Another page or two and many years down the track. This one was caught on ctv. The moment he knew of it's existence he had to purchase a copy. Something to remember of Sebastian. Sebastian who showed his vulnerability and obvious hots for Blaine.

The photo shows a very tall Sebastian leaning down and into Blaine. The angle is from above, down on Blaine's right side, Sebastian's obvious left. Sebastian was out of uniform and his bag had fallen against Blaine's legs. He remembers it had hurt his knees. Sebastian's left hand has gripped Blaine's chair, and his right hand is behind Blaine against the back of the chair. And Blaine has hold of Sebastian, pulling him in. This photo is definitely demonstrating guilt, of Blaine and really shouldn't have seen the light of day. But Kurt and Miss P had seen it happen anyhow.

The memory was something he loved to occasionally savour. Blaine'd been taken by total surprise. He'd never known for Sebastian to try a move like this on anyone. He had to grab the table to steady himself. He'd held his breath from the surprise of Sebastian's lips on his. And then time just stood still. All he could focus on was how delightful this kiss was. A moment ago he had been pinning for Kurt. Remembering seeing Kurt in the hospital, so small in that big bed. And…. Sebastian's lips were on his. Sebastian felt wonderfully warm, the table was cold to touch but he needed to steady himself. He couldn't hold his breath anymore, and as he breathed in, he breathed in Sebastian's body odor mixed with cologne. And it was all wonderful, but it shouldn't have been, but it was, he is! And Blaine relaxed allowing the kiss, allowing himself to finally enjoy some physical attention. This kiss was what his body had been aching for. He'd had kisses before. But this one, was spontaneous, and he was melting into Sebastian. After his breathing resumed, his heart started to gently race and so too did his breathing race more. And now he wasn't just receiving the kiss of life, he was leaning into it. Welcoming and his free left hand reached up and held Sebastian's head and pulled him in for more. He pulled Sebastian down to him, to relax the strain on his neck. He could feel Sebastian's nose alongside his, and he could hear Sebastian's breathing sounds like a poetic love song. A rushed melody of demands and requests.

He closes the album, holds it close and returns it to the dedicated shelf. He surveys the room another time. Everything in its place, bed made, Blainey Bear tucked up with just his little head and arms above the bed covers. He winks at Blainey Bear and sighs. Then turns and makes to leave the room.

And the best photo, containing the best kiss memory is seen on his dresser. This one is of him and Kurt at their engagement party. All the guests are assembled in the background, looking toward the happy couple. The happy couple are looking up to the camera. Big smiles on their faces and raised glasses celebrating cheers.

But the memory of this kiss scene is one he knows he'll get to greet on many occasions to come. Especially in a few hours time.

Kurt's lips are delicate and wanting. His lips hold confidence and make the butterflies in Blaine's stomach escape their cages. And when their lips meet, they start off gentle, progress to more demands. Request and grant access inside to warm entangled flavours.

He has to hold back the memories of all that follow. Otherwise it'll be longer till he has them some more. With those kisses, the best ones, come arms to hold him tight. Hands to search and grab, massage and please.

He picks up his bags, closes the door and starts the long walk, to his new life.

**~ Xx Oo ~**

* * *

**Little author notes from a kute little author: **The Sebastian kiss scene is from my Converting Kurt Hummel story, or it might have been from JoBelleSebBlaine! Hmmm, it's actually an adaptation from both. So if you liked this chapter, you'll probably love the other stories.

Please leave a generous donation in the tray, in the form of a review. No need to log in, just type and press the sendy buttony thang. Give yourself a name of some sort, or don't. If you spot an error let me know please? I've been up too long and it's nearly 3am, again.


	11. G Rating

**The following programme has been rated:**

**AVPM** for only a devoted fan of yours would know what this means.

**G** for good looking and how great in life you must be. For being such a generous gentleman when that little boy wanted a photo of you two together, with him dressed as little you. And a good friend to your other celeb workers, when they needed shielding from the paparazzi.

**K** for kind hearted that you are. This shows in your eyes and body language when you play with your brother's band, Freelance Whales. It also shows when you and your friends from Starkid work intently together.

**Kplus** for anything you do is a plus. And it'd be really great if you'd come to Australia and perform your entertaining show that the rest of the world has been fortunate to see, except me. Plus I don't have my passport (or lots of money), you do. So if you could just hop a flight down here, I'll make sure to sell my house, my children, my nieces and nephews, sisters and my only brother. I'd sell them all, just to have a ticket to one of your musical or just talking and laughing performances. To be the single audience member and watch you perform and hear your voice live. You wouldn't go hungry, I'm a really good cook. You wouldn't have to worry about crazy fan girls at your hotel or motel. You could stay at my home. I'll have a room especially prepared just for you. Your band or entourage can have the lounge room. Don't be scared of me, I won't hurt or bite you. I might want to, but I'd give you respectful distance and treat you just right. And the neighbours leave me alone. No need to sneak you in or out.

**PG** for please go out with me? I'll make sure you have fun doing whatever you want. No holes barred. You want to spend a quiet night, no problem. Watch a movie only, no worries. I have my movie library card charged and ready to zap. Would you like a game or two of ten pin bowling? We could play glow bowling at midnight on new years eve.

**M for mature audience, this is 16years and over.** Also for sexual references. Well, references because writing what I'd really like to be doing isn't allowed to be published on this site. Let your imagination run wild, because that's pretty much possible. Whatever Mr Hunny would want, I'm willing and able. I really just don't want to share with Kurt or Sebastian or Sam or anyone. I want him all to myself. So, also rated M for Mine.

**O** for oh gosh how boring I must seem compared to your wonderful life. How desperate and nutty a fan-girl crush I might seem to have on you.

**S** for smile, this is all harmless fun. I want to get into the publishing world, so far I'm a little stuck in fan fiction, being able to express myself with words and hopefully, one day, my new boss will see this and be a little impressed.

**T** for taking opportunities that come your way. You've been fortunate enough to have quality opportunities. And I'm really happy for you.

**X** for Um, I really can't say what x-rating is. But I'm old enough and you are too.

**Z**, seems like the right place to tell you that I see you as a mix of you and Blaine. I'm amazed when you talk out of character, I can't see Blaine at all. Just like when he talks out of character, there is no shadow of Kurt there. So Z rating for the zed in amazed.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, raspberry hair gel, a really yellow blazer, a little grease monkey, Vegemite/Devon sandwiches, that Cheerio uniform, a red robe with matching slippers, a little too much coffee, not enough chocolate, Oh how I love the number 61 and under-ratings of my devotion: **I totally adore Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces, poems and other inspirational work. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He is just so damn gorgeous, yummy, lovely, adorable, dreamy, delicious and really kissable. I'd kiss him, and Fan Fiction with the assistance of Season 5 has me loving him more. {read, enjoy, review.}

* * *

**~ G Rating ~**

**Glee Ownership Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own it, but my imagination I do. Him I'd love to own, my heart I'd give him to break and crush and patch back together.

**Inspiration: **Oh you crack me up! Har di Har! Honestly, you really don't know what the inspiration is for this chapter? I'll give you a guess. Starts with _B_, five letters then _D_, four letters and an _A_ followed by seven letters. Is taller than I, 'cause I'm short. Smells of really yummy fruity hair products. Has two dreamy brown eyes, that make you swoon and melt when they lock with yours. Lips you'll want to kiss and nibble and never leave alone. Ears to hear you make lovely delightful sounds when he does this and you do that. Strong arms to hold you tight, real tight, hold you all night. Bare feet in shoes or slippers or boots, never wears socks. Has the voice of an angel when he sings or speaks or sneezes. God bless you my love. Has lots of bow ties of many shades of purple, yellow, chequered and spotted. Has a great arse and all over body in that cheerio uniform and out of that cheerio uniform and into a Gaga outfit. And out of a Gaga outfit and into a Christmas costume for a calendar shoot. And would feel so wet straight out of that shower scene, I'd dry him or hold the towel just out of reach. I'd also towel dry his hair, or let those very kute curls happen.

**Dedication: **Mr DC's missus and Mr DC. 'cause if she doesn't look after him and treat him right, and if he ever discovered me he'll see that I'm pretty alright. If ever he fell out of love with her or was hurt by her and wanted a break from her. I'm only just a little over excited that anything would be possible if I could make it. Aim high, dream big, cross your fingers, wish upon first stars seen at night, catch a falling star. For Kurt who took advances from Chandler that hurt Blaine. Then ignored his phone calls, wasn't there when he needed you and pretty much it's your fault he felt the need for Eli.

**Music Inspiration: **All the songs that Blaine sings in Glee. From Teenage Dream the first time with the Warblers, that was upbeat and really fun. To Teenage Dream the last time, sung on his own playing a piano so soulful and sad that we cried with you when your tears collected. God has given you the ability to breathe in and out and make delightful song to push our emotions.

**Thank you: **To my dearest niece 'L', who loved you and knew you, years before I did. She's a Harry Potter nut fan. Ah no, she's an AVPM fan. She's turned into a lovely young lady, and has helped me with necessary details for parts of this chapter.

* * *

**Little author notes from a kute little author: **How fortunate are the cast of Glee, how fortunate you and I. That they get to enjoy what they do in their Glee world. You and I that we get so entertained by them. How fortunate are those that can enjoy the music and song, and quality art that is Glee. How fortunate you and I who can read and understand so much. For those of us who can express through writing stories, poetry and songs.

* * *

**This version of a chapter** is all upside down and playfully twisted. There is a Robin Williams movie, Dead Poet's Society. The character he plays, a teacher, has the students rip out pages of a text book. He wants them to get in touch with the feel and flow of writing and poetry, so he has them discard some rules. Rebellion is my middle name at times, and that's a little of what I've done here. I've played with the rules.

* * *

**Your turn **to play. There are well over a thousand words here, and certainly over a thousand readers. You could do what they haven't, you could rebel and leave a review. I dare you….


	12. B Game

**Glee Ownership Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own it.

**Inspiration: **Wrapping up the education years.

**Dedication: **People having birthday parties and getting ready for Christmas.

**Music Inspiration: **Happy Birthday. (not by Marilyn Munroe)

**Thank you: **To whoever taught me the alphabet and how to read, also to whoever taught me numbers and maths.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, raspberry hair gel, a really yellow blazer, a little grease monkey, Vegemite/Devon sandwiches, that Cheerio uniform, a red robe with matching slippers, a little too much coffee, not enough chocolate, Oh how I love the number 61, under-ratings of my devotion and playing a game: **I totally adore Blaine Devon Anderson. He is my favourite Glee guy. This is a collection of Blaine pieces, poems and other inspirational work. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He is just so damn gorgeous, yummy, lovely, adorable, dreamy, delicious and really kissable. I'd play him, and Fan Fiction with the assistance of Season 5 has me loving him more. {read, enjoy, review.}

* * *

**~ B Game ~**

He held a simple square block of wood in his hands.

It was 20 centimetres wide and in height on one side, there were five other sides. It was a square block, so they were also 20 centrimetres wide and in height.

Each side had a big letter in the middle, and around the single big letter there were more littler letters.

**B.L.A.I.N.E.**

**E.B.L.A.I.N.**

**N.E.B.L.A.I.**

**I.N.E.B.L.A.**

**A.I.N.E.B.L.**

**L.A.I.N.E.B.**

He checked that each letter was correct to read. He made sure that the block of wood was sanded and smooth, very smooth.

Then he sat it on the bench, till morning.

In the morning the elves would collect all the blocks off the bench and add them to the bag of toys.

**K.U.R.T.**

**T.K.U.R.**

**R.T.K.U.**

**U.R.T.K.**

And two sides were blank.

The toy engineer's job seemed boring at times.

And at times it was sufficient enough that any dumb dumb could do it.

* * *

**Little author notes from a kute little author: **How fortunate are the cast of Glee, how fortunate you and I. That they get to enjoy what they do in their Glee world. You and I that we get so entertained by them. How fortunate are those that can enjoy the music and song, and quality art that is Glee. How fortunate you and I who can read and understand so much. For those of us who can express through writing stories, poetry and songs.

**This version of a chapter** is for lovers of Chistmas and birthday presents.

**Your turn **to play...


End file.
